Funds are requested for the acquisition of a Bruker ESP 300-10/7 ESR spectrometer. This spectrometer will significantly improve the ESR capabilities of the University of Oregon Chemistry Department. Currently there exist within the Department a Varian E-3 spectrometer, purchased in 1966 (used primarily as a teaching instrument), and a Varian E-line spectrometer acquired in 1981. The E-line spectrometer is used heavily by Professor Griffith's group and cannot support all of the projects proposed here. In addition, the instrument is becoming more difficult and expensive to maintain because Varian no longer provides parts, accessories, or service. The requested ESP 300-10/7 spectrometer is the most advanced, versatile and easily operated instrument available today. The spectrometer and requested accessories will be put to use in a wide variety of health-related research projects. Specifically, these include: Prof. Keana: Characterization of novel paramagnetic molecules designed for biophysical studies and for use as contrast enhancing agents for whole body magnetic resonance imaging. Prof. Branchaud: The use of radical probes to investigate enzyme reactions. Prof. Finke: An electrochemical and photochemical investigation of the nature of electron transfer reactions mediated by Coenzyme B12. Prof. Griffith: ESR studies of spin labeled lipids directed at understanding lipid-protein interactions. Prof. von Hippel: A study of the mechanism of action of the E. coli transcription termination protein rho using nitroxide spin labeled Cys-202. Other proposed research includes: Prof. Page: A study of the site symmetry changes of paramagnetic ions in the sol-gel synthesis of multicomponent oxides. Prof. Richmond: ESR as a probe of surface defects in amorphous silicon and germanium. Prof. Tyler: Characterization of nineteen-electron organometallic complexes.